I'm Always Watching
by musik577
Summary: A retake on the ice-skating scene from OGSY. Zach and Cammie POV
1. Chapter 1: Cammie POV

**Hi guys! This is basically just a retake on the ice-skating chapters from OGSY. The first chapter is the scene from Cammie's POV and the second chapter is from Zach's. I had this swirling round in my head for a while so happy it's finally up! Thanks to ChelseaDagger14 for checking this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the fabulous Ally Carter does :) **

Cammie POV

We walked towards Big Ben, the winter air biting at our noses. Bex was all laughs and smiles and well, I was too. It had been ages since I was allowed out, and we were barely allowed this trip (even though Bex's parent, Mr and Mrs Baxter, are famous MI6 agents and I had a huge group of guards surrounding me AND more guards tailing).

"So girls, what do you want to do?" Mr Baxter asked cheerfully, gesturing at all the activities around us. Bex and I grinned at each other.

"Ice-skating!" we chorused already running towards the frozen moat around the towers of London.

…

"Hey Cammie, I think they're checking us out," Bex said while skating gracefully past me, talking about a group of boys leaning against the rails watching Bex with glazed expressions.

"They're not checking _us _out, they're checking _you _out," I pointed out with a smile, knowing that they would never see the chameleon when Bex was around, but I guess, I liked it that way. Bex just smiled as she twirled past. I flashed back to the last time I went skating, way before I started at Gallagher. I remembered every detail, every smell every face, and I remembered how happy I'd been. With my dad. Suddenly I heard a very familiar sounding song being played through the speakers and suddenly I was rushed back to 5 years ago on a very cold winter's day…

"_Dad, you're a good skater," I smiled at dad who skated and danced on the ice. _

"_Thanks sweetie," he laughed. _

"_But," I continued, "I'm better," I announced spinning past him. _

"_Oh really? Let's see then!" he grabbed me and soon we were dancing on the ice. Mom stood near the railings clapping in time with the music, laughing at our dance. We twirled and dipped, we spun and skid. We laughed as we stumbled and we skated in time with the music. Then in the car ride home I said faintly, tired and ready to fall asleep, "next time, next time I'll skate way better than you dad," I yawned. "I'm sure you will," he smiled back._

I was faintly aware that I had been dancing and skating to the music, my eyes closed, beat steady. I almost looked around when the music faded and wondered where my dad went. Almost. But then I knew that he was gone, and 'next time' I went skating with him… wouldn't happen. I sighed; I knew some people had been watching my little 'dance' and I dropped onto a bench, thinking about whether I would ever see him again.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," someone said above me, I don't know about 'him' but, well I did get something.

…

"Zach," I breathed, my heartbeat suddenly quickened, "what are you doing here?" I stared at this boy who had been showing up in my life at strange and not to mention dangerous times. He looked cold, nose slightly red, eyes a little rimmed in red. He just smiled and sat next to me, his breath warm on my skin.

"I watched your little dance there, Gallagher Girl, and I must say, you're pretty good," he said, raising an eyebrow. I froze slightly._ Dad had said I was good…_ I turned back to him, and I knew he saw that slight change in expression.

"Yeah, well I was remembering the last time I went ice-skating…" I trailed off, thinking back.

"It was before Gallagher, before… dad," I whispered, staring into the crowd of ice-skaters, not meeting his eye. Zach just put his arm around me and whispered "I know you were." There was a slight silence, but it was comfortable and full of thought.

"So," tearing myself away from the past and back to the present, "why are you here?" I asked, knowing that he was probably here to do something, not just watch me skate.

"I'm…" he trailed off, staring into my eyes, not sure whether to tell me something. "I'm looking for Joe Solomon," he said finally, "he missed a meeting we had a few days ago and I was wondering if he was with you?" My heartbeat quickened again. My eyes widened.

"No, he's not on my protection detail," I answered slightly worried, "I haven't seen him since Gallagher." Zach saw me tense, "don't worry, Cammie, he's probably just held up or something," he said, quick to reassure me.

"Do you want me to ask the Baxters or something? Or my mom?" I asked, hoping for something to do.

"No," he said, slightly sharply, he softened, "he's Joe Solomon, why should we be worried?" I laughed softly, yeah, Mr Solomon was the best spy (well, him or my mom) and I knew Mr Solomon wouldn't be in any danger.

"Cammie," Mr Baxter yelled suddenly, "we're going!" I looked at Zach, and suddenly realised he looked… scared?

"You need to get going," he told me, touching my cheek softly, "bye Gallagher Girl." I blushed.

"Cammie! Hurry up!" Mrs Baxter yelled now. I turned back to Zach, but he was gone.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Zach POV

**So yeah, this is it from Zach's POV, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything, Ally Carter does (:**

Zach POV

I stood in the shadows as I watched Cammie and Bex race past, eyes never once straying to the boy in the shadows. I watched Cammie's expression, and I knew if my Gallagher Girl was happy, then I was too. I smiled as they reached the frozen moat, pulling on ice-skates. I smirked (yes, I know when I smirk) and followed suit.

I skated onto the ice, a little cold but happy. Well, as happy as you could be when the closest thing to family you have misses a meeting. When Joe Solomon misses a meeting. But I was close to Cammie so I was happy. I channeled my inner Cammie and disappeared.

I watched Cammie and Bex from the back of a group of boys who didn't really notice me. Well, I guess you couldn't blame them. They were all staring at Bex, almost drooling. I had to send Grant a picture. But I was staring at my Gallagher Girl. She looked so happy, so peaceful, so carefree. But I knew that wasn't the case.

"Hey Cammie I think they're checking us out," Bex said to Cammie as she twirled around on the ice, even though they were quite far away, I hadn't come first in the class for lip-reading for nothing. "They're not checking us out, they're checking you out," Cammie replied, and I knew she liked it that way, she was the Chameleon after all. Bex just grinned and spun away. I watched as Cammie looked a little distant, as if she was thinking about a memory. The music over the speakers changed and Cammie straightened a bit and started to skate, eyes closed and smiling. She looked as if she should have been dancing with someone, she spun and skated over the ice, every step coordinated to the music. A few people were watching but no much, after all she is a Chameleon even when she's floating of the planet. She laughed a little as she stumbled but just kept skating, people tended to move out of the way when a girl with her eyes closed starts skating towards you. I stood captivated as she skated so effortlessly, so perfectly. Then the music faded and my Gallagher Girl turned, as if looking for someone, but then she stopped and skated over to a bench, her expression sad and wistful. I couldn't help it. I skated over.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I said.

…

My breath caught as she looked up, surprised and a little confused.

"Zach?" she asked, her eyes wide, "what are you doing here?" There's my Gallagher Girl, always asking questions. I just smiled and moved to sit next to her.

"I watched your little dance there, Gallagher Girl, and I must say, you're pretty good," I told her, hoping to make her a bit happier, she looked a little sad and a little distant. Suddenly she tensed, as if those words triggered something inside her. I stared at her, noticing how suddenly faint lines appeared on her forehead, not many and not noticeable unless you look really hard.

Cammie looked at me again and said quietly, "yeah, well I was remembering the last time I went ice-skating…" I trailed off, thinking back.

"It was before Gallagher, before… dad." Oh. She looked into the bodies of ice-skaters, all happy and smiling. I slid my arm around her, and whispered, "I know you were." We sat in a comfortable silence, each thinking about the past.

"Why are you here?" she asked me again, and I stared at her, wondering whether to tell her or not. She was going to find out anyway.

"I'm…" I trailed off, not sure where to go from there.

"I'm looking for Joe Solomon," I said finally, "he missed a meeting we had a few days ago and I was wondering if he was with you?" She looked a little worried, biting on her lip lightly, but I doubt she was conscious of what she was doing.

"No, he's not on my protection detail," she answered, staring at me hard, to see if there was anything else, "I haven't seen him since Gallagher." She tensed, and I could see thoughts flying through her mind.

"Don't worry, Cammie, he's probably just held up or something," I answered quickly, not wanting her to worry on her holiday. Anyway it was probably nothing. Right?

"Do you want me to ask the Baxters or something? Or my mom?" she asked, and I knew she just wanted to help, but I couldn't help but snap.

"No," I said, a bit too sharp, "he's Joe Solomon, why should we be worried?" I tried to sound as reassuring as possible, even though I wasn't sure too sure myself. But it did for her. She relaxed and laughed a little.

"Cammie," Mr Baxter yelled suddenly, "we're going!" I looked at Cammie, not really wanting to let her out of my sight. But I did. I always do. I touched her gently on the cheek, and a tingly sensation went up my fingertips.

"Bye Gallagher Girl," I said gently. She blushed at my touch.

"Cammie! Hurry up!" Mrs Baxter yelled now. She turned back towards the Baxter and I quietly skated away into the shadows. When she turned back around, I was gone. She took one last look around and skated back to the Baxters. I doubt she knew I was watching. That I'm always watching when it comes to my Gallagher Girl.

**What do you think? :) **


End file.
